


The dance of the Huntresses

by SandyD



Series: Staying with the Brotherhood AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AxGSS, Gen, Prowl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyD/pseuds/SandyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They moved so gracious, flawless, it looked almost like a dance. Their eyes were roaming the room, looking for a prey before someone else had claimed that flesh. She would never fall for their tricks, but their prey seemed helpless, all falling for the same rituals, time and time again. It looked like that, a kind of religious ritual that took over the mind of the prey, of the men</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dance of the Huntresses

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah what can I say? Two weeks to late on a Sunday.  
> I started this fic a little bit before the date for story saturday, I had this idea had to do it.  
> Than I finished half on the date it self. Hadn't time to finish it. School started and immediately had 3 projects and now I finally found some time. Not really, but well school can wait sometimes. So here is finally my fic made for the prompt: prowl.  
> For story Saturday.  
> For me apperently: story Sunday two weeks later.  
> I maybe will do the next prompt to and hope I will be on time then.  
> Well I at least hope you'll enjoy this!
> 
> Before I forget this is in a universe that arya stayed with the brotherhood and more specifically in Lady Smallwoods care. And now she is finally outside the castle with the brotherhood travelling as an outlaw. Not that taht really ifluences this story but well.

They moved so gracious, flawless, it looked almost like a dance. Their eyes were roaming the room, looking for a prey before someone else had claimed that flesh. She would never fall for their tricks, but their prey seemed helpless, all falling for the same rituals, time and time again. It looked like that, a kind of religious ritual that took over the mind of the prey, of the men.

The only word Arya could describe the huntresses dance was prowling. They were moving all the time, searching the growth, looking for the flesh that would please them, amuse them. Arya used to hate them, now she just observed them and envied them. The huntresses used their beautiful bodies, melodic singing voices and their stealthy movements from table to table.  
They all used the same technique and their prey fell so easily. The bodice low-cut, the words so sweetly and the ale and wine flowing. That was how they worked, the prey’s mind was getting cloudy and couldn’t judge anymore. The prey’s body betrayed themselves, the seduction of alcohol and women had the effect that the huntresses intended.

The huntress sought out the best flesh and sometimes even had to fight for the best prey, looks or money got their attention. Their seemed to be a ranking around all the huntresses, the highest had the first choice and the young beginners had the last. The ranking changes, smart young ones seduced the men with their voices, their young innocent beauty and stole the man from the higher huntresses.

Lady Smallwood had never thought Arya the art of seduction, the dance of temptation. That is the reason she observed the whores now at the Peach. These where the masters in allurement, learned from experience and the basic knowledge of their prey. It didn’t seem to hard, they all fell for the set up trap. But these woman were trained, knew their bodies and were beautiful. Arya just seemed to have reach womanhood even when she already had had bled three years ago, when she was three and ten. She was innocent compared to the women here, Lady Smallwood had tried to teach her, but she wasn’t interested in being a lady. Of what should she be a lady now? She neither was interested to be a whore, but men were so easily distracted by them. That was the only reason she observed them, really.

That was what Arya tried to tell herself again and again. It was just amusing to watch. It was funny to see how men thought they were in control, while actually the women manipulated them and had them right where they wanted the men to be. Arya could see it on their faces, the false smiles, greed in their eyes and the wicked look they send each other. She understood that it was a competition between the whores and the men didn’t had a say in it even when they thought they had and that was the best way to deceive your prey. She could use that in a fight, when there was lack of other women and competition, a man didn’t care anymore about the beauty or the voice. She was sure that what she observed now, could be handy in a fight someday. The only reason, only practical, rational reasons, nothing more.

She followed one of the younger girls. The girl moved so smoothly, skirts softly gliding over the floor, she took no misstep and had the sweetest smile. Arya had to try not to laugh out loud when the girl put her hand on Ned’s shoulder and leant forward to fill his cup. Her breast was now almost in his face and the poor boy couldn’t take his eyes away from her cleavage. What he didn’t saw was the wicked smile of the girl and the glean in her eyes. Ned still was to honorable to initiate something, so the girl which was no older than Arya sat down next to him. She saw how the girl whispered sweet words in his ear, her hand caressed his shoulder and then went slowly down. After a few minutes her hand was softly stroking his groin and Ned was a lost cause. The lord of Starfall was blushing like a maiden. Soon after that the girl whispered a word and stood up, she hold out her hand and Ned took it, following her upstairs out of the main area. Arya held her hand in front of her mouth, trying to muffle her laughs. The innocent Lord will for sure loose his innocence.

Just like him, other man fell into the same trap. Men were so stupid. More than half of the brotherhood got rid of their purses and clothes. The money they oh so needed for supplies and horses were spend on whores, on their pleasure. Arya didn’t really care anymore after all this years nothing was left for her, so she let them be. The room was a lot more empty and the last whores were prowling, finding their prey. Some of the men also noticed that they maybe wouldn’t get lucky and Arya prayed that they would leave her alone.

In her prayer she forgot to mention that she wanted the huntresses to leave alone her friend and the grin she had since Ned was pulled out of the room disappeared. No men resisted the whores attempts, no men hadn’t fall for the trap. Now she couldn’t do anything but look how one of the young huntresses has got the eye of Gendry. He had been sitting in a dark corner, nursing his beer. Probably still mopping about their last fight. One thing Arya knew was that the whore knew how to deal with that, with her sweet words, womanly curves, comforting him.

And that was exactly what she did. She put her soft small hand on his shoulder and Arya could see Gendry tense. The huntress softly moved her fingers like she was massaging that one shoulder, while filling his cup. She wasn’t totally pleased with his minimal reaction, he didn’t look at her and his body only betrayed him by getting red at the tips of his ears and neck. Arya still saw her devilish smile, the huntress didn’t mind a challenge. She graciously sat down next to him. She watched with a sour expression how the huntress touched his hair and graced his shoulder and arm. She whispered in his ear and even gave a small kiss just below his ear. She just wanted to move to his earlobe when something strange happened, for the first time that night a man moved away from the advances of the woman. Gendry looked flustered in the face but also determined to his cup and ignoring the woman. Arya’s eyes were now wide and her mouth agape from surprise, no man would turn such a willing woman down right? But then she smiled lightly, at least not a smart man. Luckily Gendry was stupid.

The huntress walked by her and the others were smiling at her, laughing at her failed attempts. One of the older ones tried to reassure her, “My dear it’s not your fault. He turned down a free woman the first time he came here and no one had any success with him yet. This a shame, such a handsome fellow.” She signed and the huntresses narrowed their eyes at the tinned growth, the choice was less and they all wanted the best one.

Arya didn’t pay any interest after that. Gendry had never fell in the trap of the huntresses, it seemed so unreal, no man could withstand it, she had seen that the whole night. Even the innocent good Lord of Starfall fell for it. Apparently what they say about bastards wasn’t true, not that she ever believed that, but Gendry was living proof of that. She wondered why he didn’t follow the girl. Maybe he wasn’t interested in woman. The thought of that made her feel wary and she shook her head, what was it to her? And he had blushed furiously, he wouldn’t do that if he didn’t like girls. But that didn’t mean anything to her, nothing.

She kept telling that to herself already for years. That was a reason to dislike being a lady even more, she just as well could admit it. She cared for him, liked him and didn’t want another girl laying hands on him and steal him away from her. She didn’t need to worry about that now. She wondered if she could pull out the same tricks as the huntresses. She already had her prey insight for years. She had a small smile on her lips and drank her ale. She needed all the support she could get and alcohol was her best friend, it gave her more courage and self-confidence. She had to get herself together, forgetting about all her doubts.

He doesn’t sees you like that, you’re just a little girl to him, you don’t have a beautiful body, if he even rejects that girl he off course will reject you.

No no no you are not going to talk yourself out of this.

She stood up from her stool and walked stealthy to his hunched figure. Her walk wasn’t as gracefully, but she was approaching him quietly. She put her hand on his shoulder, and felt him tense immediately, until he saw her and it immensely pleased her that he relaxed under her touch. He gave her a small smile and she slipped next to him.

“Shouldn’t you be in your room m’lady?”

She huffed, “Shouldn’t you be in some whore’s room?” Then she remembered that she was supposed to sweet talk. She was by far the worst huntress in the world.

He pursed his lips and immediately got annoyed, “And shouldn’t you be in a chamber with some Lord?”

Now she smiled and remembered their last fight, that she wasn’t supposed to be in a brothel. She had demanded from him where she was supposed to be. On which he answered that she was supposed to be in a Lord’s castle. Now he looked quizzically to her and raised his eyebrow. She almost wanted to react impulsive, she took a breath and stopped herself on time. She thought about the huntresses and picking a fight wasn’t the way to mislead you prey, that’s not how men work. She wished she could deny that, but till now picking a fight had never worked.

She just leaned forward and put her mouth by his ear, whispering: “All the Lord’s are to occupied by the whores. But you aren’t, are you?” She slowly laid her hand on his shoulder and she had only had to move her leg to sit on his lap.

“Ar,” she felt him gulp, “Ar-Arya what are you doing?” She never had heard his voice so weak, but he didn’t push her of so she took that as a good sign.

She leaned even more to him and her heartbeat went so fast. Before she reacted she let go of the breath she was holding and a second later she felt him shivering. Now she smiled, that reassured her.

“What do you mean?” She tried to sound innocent, but her smirk betrayed her voice not that she cared. He hadn’t pushed her off and he was reacting to her she was sure. “I’m just talking to you,” she tried to think, what would a huntress say in this moment, what would make him lose his control? “I want to apologize.”

“Apologize for what?” His mind apparently wasn’t as sharp as normal and she thanked the ale for causing that and causing her boldness. She wondered what she would do now. It wasn’t something that is making or breaking. It was something that wasn’t there at all and if she played this good, it was something that could happen.

“I’ll show you.” She had no idea which Arya she was at this moment. She wasn’t the Lady or the self-conscience girl. She also wasn’t the ghost of Harrenhall, or Nan, she certainly wasn’t Arya horseface or Arya underfoot. She liked this Arya, Arya the huntress. She tried to stand  up as gracefully as possible, she still wasn’t as good as the whores, didn’t had their bodies. But when she hold out her hand for him to follow, he took it and she smiled happily. She looked at the other huntresses, who had never manage to get him and she had a confident smile and looked wickedly at them. It gave her a boost of confidence when she saw the huntresses stunned and sour looks. Especially from the young girl that just had tried to hunt Gendry down. Arya had won this hunt, had stolen her prey from her.

She still didn’t really know what she was doing. The only thing she was aware of was Gendry’s warm hand in hers, the sound of his steps behind her, she didn’t dare to look up. She probably was red in her face, but she also was determined. She ignored the sound from the huntresses around her, in their hot rooms and cold touches. Enjoying the feeling, the victory of their hunt. She was going to do that to. She started to feel giddy, a little light headed and maybe a little unsure. Maybe he still will reject her, but he didn’t want to embarrass her in public. No she should forget thinking like that.

Before long she arrived at her own room, one of the only ones in which it was quiet and cold. She opened the door, still not looking back. She just walked in the room and was satisfied when Gendry followed. She closed the door behind them and stood with her back to the door. Now she saw him sitting there on her bed and her courage sank. It all sank away, she would never admit that she was self-confident or nervous. He just looked at her and his face had the familiar pained expression.

He was the first to snap out of the moment, “Arya you don’t have to apologize, for anything. Maybe I should go.” He already got up and made his way to her, to the door. Even when is closeness was intoxicating and she still couldn’t fully comprehend what was happening. One thing she knew, he made to leave and then she had lost the hunt, while she already had come so far. He was in her room. Now she wondered what the huntresses do when they are in the room with the men. She wished that she could have observed them in those situations, because she didn’t know. Lady Smallwood only told her how a bedding would go on a wedding night and then your clothes are already off. She had to think fast, without having experience. She never really kissed a boy, the peck that Ned gave her when she was four and ten didn’t count at all. He was already by the door, with a raised eyebrow and almost ready to make sure she got out the doorway.

What would a  huntress do? What would a huntress do? What would a huntress do?

She was a huntress now and she had to figure it out in less than a second. She remembered the lessons of Anguy with the bow. How she should look for a prey and never let go of one. She couldn’t let Gendry go, he was her prey, she just had to shoot the arrow at the right time at the right place. What did Anguy say to her?

Follow your instincts.

That was it, she should follow her instincts, just do what she wanted to do, what felt good to do.

Gendry already had his hands on her shoulders and slowly tried to pull her out of the way. She looked curious in his blue eyes, he looked with concern to her. She also didn’t miss the red neck and the red tips of his ears, he was blushing. Was he embarrassed? She wasn’t in front of the door anymore and Gendry mumbled a goodnight and almost went to open the door.

She is a huntress, never let go of your prey, follow your instincts.

 “wait.”

He half turned to her, for sure saying that she didn’t had to do all this. Before he could get out a word she had her hand on his arm. Then he seemed to freeze, she felt his arm muscle tense a little and saw his eyes look flustered at her hand on his arm. She wanted to be that confident Arya again, she smiled a little at his redness. She took a step to him and he didn’t do anything, which she took as a good sign. She was a huntress and her prey wasn’t easy and his instinct was flee, remember that. She had to be careful, subtle and gentle. Not really traits that came naturally to her. She took a breath and put her free hand on his shoulder. He faced her now fully.

He seemed to be out of his stone face and he let go of a breath he had held. “Arya.” She took a step closer and like she saw the huntress do earlier, let her hand glided over his arm. Only not down, but up to his shoulder. “Wha-what are you doing?” His voice sounded so weak and small and he was so red in the face. He looked like a boy again instead of a man grown. She was quite proud that she was the cause of it. She had this effect on him. It also felt wrong, this wasn’t the Gendry that she knew, the strong, determined bull. In front of her he was like a small mouse waiting for his doom. The destruction of his strong demeanor.  

“You know what I’m doing,” she leant up and whispered the words in his ear. She felt him taking a shaking breath. She now had to seal the deal, shoot the arrow, secure her catch, however you want to call it. She had to kiss him now or the moment was gone, or he started thinking again, or she started thinking again. No time to reconsider. She moved her cheek against his and her lips went from his ear over his cheek to his lips. He looked confused, afraid and maybe a little bit hopeful. He looked like a deer caught, no more like a stag, he was more like a stag than a deer. He still was the prey, she was the huntress and he lost. She stood on her tiptoes, used his shoulders to keep balance and then pushed her lips against his.

It was strange. A good strange, but still strange. That peck from Ned was really nothing, but this should mean something. She heard stories of sparks, a kiss like the explosion of wildfire, this didn’t feel like that at all. His lips were soft, wet and she smelled the ale. She tried to move, but she didn’t really knew what she was doing and Gendry didn’t really help. He was stone again.

She had failed, she was no huntress. She didn’t had the knowledge like the others. She lost her prey. What was she thinking? She moved back and cast her look down, she couldn’t look at him now. He snapped out it, he took a breath and she felt his neck muscles move. She let go of his shoulders to and put a step back. Then something happened that she didn’t understand. He followed her, he took a step to her. She felt one of his hands on her arm, like she had his arm before, to make sure he wouldn’t go away. His other hand cradled her face and made her look up. She didn’t want to, he would probably laugh at her. Saying that she acted like a stupid little lady. Only he didn’t.  
His eyes hold concern and something else she couldn’t identify and then he leant forward and kissed her. His lips were touching her, she was kissing Gendry. He was kissing her. It was clumsy and that was an understatement. He apparently had just as much experience as her, maybe a bit more, but not really.

It was perfect, there were no sparks or wildfire. There were only butterflies in her stomach, that flew to her toes, to her heart, following her spine to her head. It felt amazing. His lips were a few inches away from her face now and they both caught their breath. He gave her one peck and the feeling was still going through her whole body. “We shouldn’t.” He broke the silence, while his forehead and hers were touching and their eyes locked. “With you being a Lady.”

Normally she would snap at him for calling her a Lady, but that bastard had made her soft. She told herself that her reaction was that soft because she was a huntress who wanted to keep her prey. Actually she was dazed and reacted on instinct. She had a little smile and her hand on is cheek felt so good and he needed to know that it felt so good. “How could something that feels so good be something we shouldn’t do?”

He smiled sadly, “They will kill me.”  She just shook her head. Arya Stark was long dead. She was now just Arya and the only person she got in this world was Gendry. She kissed him again to reassure him. She would learn how to kiss, this time already went better. Then she took his hands in hers and lead her to her bed. Now he looked shocked and afraid. Which made her afraid that he would go.

“Just stay with me, nothing else, just sleeping, please?” The rest comes later, but she wouldn’t lose him now. She wouldn’t let go of her prey. She laid down and he laid down next to him. She buried herself in his chest and he pulled his arms around her.

She would never let him go from now in, she caught him. He was hers now. She was a huntress and her prey had been helpless to her tricks.


End file.
